Raikage
The Raikage (雷影, Lightning Shadow), is one of the Five Kages of the Naruto world. Thier has been sixth Raikages in Fanon history, all of which taken the role as the leader of Kumogakure. List of Raikage's First Raikage * Age: Unknown (Deceased) * Name: Unknown The First Raikage was the founder or one of the founders of Kumogakure. Second Raikage * Age: Unknown (Deceased) * Name: Unknown Nothing is currently known about the Second Raikage. Third Raikage * Age: '''Unknown (Presumed Deceased) * '''Name: ''Unknown'' The Third Raikage led Kumogakure for thirty years before the events of the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. He known throughout the Kumogakure for battling and sealing the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox into a special pot used for sealing. He then sealed the tailed beast into a jinchukiri. Unfortunately the jinchukiri couldn't handle or control the Eight-Tails within him, which led to kill other Kumogakure shinobi and citizens. As a result, the third removed the tailed beast and re-sealed it into another jinchukiri now thats was formerly known as Killer Bee. Fourth Raikage * Age: Unknown * Name: A A was Previous Raikage and was also part of Yotsuki Clan. He known to be one of the most power Raikage's in history, this has been shown by his abilities in Lightning Release and Taijutsu techniques, it also said that his chakra supply could be compared to Tailed Beast chakra. During the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, he was chosen to lead the Allied Shinobi Forces. Fifth Raikage * Age: 28 * Name: 'Kai Saizu KaI Saizu was known as being one of the strongest Raikage Kumogakure had ever had, even surpassing that of the Fourth. He was Raikage for eleven years, but then stepped down when the opposition rose against him being in power. In order to avoid a war, he made the choice to let another take over. Kai had since then filled various offices such as Head Ninja, Head of ANBU Black Ops, and is the current leader of the Jonin Council for Kumo. Before re-assigning as Raikage, he appointed Yasuraka Kodomo to be the jinchukiri of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox, though plans to re capture and lock the Jinchukiri away failed when rampaged the shinobi that were sealing the beast. Sixth Raikage *'Age: '16 *'Name: 'Kuuden Shokku Kuuden is the current and the last Raikage of Kumogakure, he is known for his Lightning Release techniques and mysterious Magnetism Art. He has only been Raikage for half a year, though he has proven to be an exceptional protector of Kumo. Seventh Raikage *'Age: 19 (Deceased) *'Name:' Clash Galanthor Clash was the last Raikage of Kumogakure, he is the absolute best Raikage ever, known for his unique variation of the Dust Release as well as his Red Lightning. He was Raikage for about three years before he was killed by ten thousand shinobi which he faught for seven days and nights to allow his troops to flee and get to safety. He is a hero among heroes. Remember the Seventh Raikage, Clash Galanthor. Category:Ninja Ranks